Le Visage de L'amour
by AbbyGibbs
Summary: Que ce passeraitil si Gil Grissom décidait enfin d’agir par rapport à ce qu’il ressent pour Sara ? Pourquoi, n’arriveraitil simplement pas à lui dire ? Pourquoi atil si peur ?


_**Les experts – CSI **_

Titre « Le visage de l'amour »

Auteur : CSISteph : Gil Grissom, Sara Sidle et tout le reste de l'équipe ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Anthony E. Zuiker, la CBS, Jerry Bruckheimer et à bien d'autres encore.

Genre : Drame, Romance (GSR)

Classification : K+ (comme toujours pour avoir une planche de salut)

Spoiler : Aucun ou peut-être l'épisode 81 « Butterflied

Résumé : Que ce passerait-il si Gil Grissom décidait enfin d'agir par rapport à ce qu'il ressent pour Sara ? Pourquoi, n'arriverait-il simplement pas à lui dire ? Pourquoi a-t-il si peur ?

Feedbacks : et ben, je les adore – qui ne les aimerait pas ? Mais s'il vous plaît seulement si vous respectez mon travail parce que cela demande beaucoup de temps et d'énergie pour arriver à écrire une histoire. J'aime écrire et je ne permettrai plus jamais personne de m'en décourager plus jamais. Je n'ai aucun problème avec les lecteurs qui décident de ne pas aimer mais j'en ai avec ceux qui écrirent des mails irrespectueux tout simplement parce que la fin de va pas dans le sens dans lequel ils l'auraient souhaité. Si vous voulez me dire ce que j'aurais pu écrire mieux dans l'histoire, vous être toujours bienvenu pour me le faire savoir. Mais si tout ce qui vous intéresse c'est de vociférer garder le pour vous, d'accord ? Merci.

Couché sur son canapé Grissom avait sa main gauche posée sur son visage.

_Que dois-j__e faire ? Lui dire au risque de me couvrir ridicule ? Et si jamais elle ne me dit pas la même chose, cela signifiera-t-il qu'elle ne m'aime pas ? Mais si je ne le lui dis pas, elle ne le saura jamais…_

Mais pourquoi faut-il que ce soit si compliqué ? Gil Grissom avait l'impression de devenir fou. Il ne s'était jamais encombré la tête de tant de questions avant, enfin jamais ce genre de questions sentimentales, alors pourquoi à présent ? Pourquoi se torturer ?

Son travail était tout ce dont il avait besoin et rien d'autre. Alors pourquoi son visage le hantait-il ?

Ne s'attacher à personne, alors il n'y a aucun risque de souffrances. Seulement dans ce cas on est seul et ce n'était pas forcément mieux. Personne ne réchauffait Gil le soir, il n'avait personne à réchauffer non plus. Lorsqu'une affaire l'avait affecté plus qu'elle ne l'aurait dû, il ne pouvait en parler à personne, lorsqu'il rentrait le soir tout ce qu'il l'attendait était un appartement froid et désespérément vide.

Mais pourquoi cela le gênait-il maintenant ? La solitude ne le dérangeait pas, elle était même sa compagne, mais ces derniers temps, il ne voulait plus de cette compagne. Non, il voulait plus : Gil voulait sentir la chaleur d'un corps contre le sien, il voulait écouter les rires d'une personne et que ces rires deviennent une douce musique à ses oreilles.

_Pourquoi me hantes-__tu Sara Sidle ? Pourquoi faut-il que je rêve de toi toutes les nuits que Dieu fait ? Tu me rends dingue mais je suis incapable de te dire ce que je ressens pour toi. Peut-être parce que lorsque je me suis rendu compte de ce que je ressentais pour toi, je ne voulais pas le savoir. Tout ce que je voulais c'était rejeter ces sentiments, ne pas les admettre leur existence cela me paraissait plus simple, mais aujourd'hui…_

Chaque fois qu'il savait qu'elle avait un homme dans sa vie ou même un simple flirt quelque chose se cassait en lui, pourtant c'est lui, qui lui avait dit d'avoir une vie privée et lorsqu'elle en avait une cela le mettait en colère. Et lorsque c'était le cas, ou il cherchait à l'éviter ou il l'appelait sur une affaire même s'il savait avoir assez de monde et qu'il pouvait essaiment aisément s'en sortir sans elle.

Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il s'en empêcher ? Jamais Grissom n'avait éprouvé une telle contradiction dans ses sentiments. L'idée qu'elle puisse être avec un autre, le rendait fou.

Grissom était comme cela depuis l'affaire Debbie Marlin—sa ressemblance avec Sara était surprenante on aurait pu croire sa sœur jumelle—Grissom en avait eu des sueurs froides. Cette affaire l'avait aussi amené à se poser des questions existentielles. L'assassin de Debbie n'avait jamais été puni faute de preuves, une chose qui restait encore aujourd'hui sur l'estomac de Grissom tout comme chaque coupable non puni d'ailleurs. Il se rappelait néanmoins ce qu'il avait dit au chirurgien, visiblement imbu de sa personne, avant qu'il ne sorte de la salle d'interrogatoire.

'_C'est triste, n'est-ce pas, docteur ? Des hommes comme nous, la cinquantaine, qui ont permis à notre travail de consumer notre existence. Les seuls moments, où nous entrons en contact avec d'autres personnes c'est lorsque nous portons des gants en latex, mais un jour nous nous réveillons après cinquante ans et réalisons que notre vie nous a échappée. Mais brusquement, une seconde chance nous est accordée : quelqu'un de jeune et de beau apparaît, quelqu'un que l'on pourrait aimer, elle nous offre une nouvelle vie avec elle mais nous avons une énorme décision à prendre parce nous devons risquer tout ce pourquoi on à toujours travailler pour être avec elle. J'en serais incapable. Mais vous l'avez fait, vous avez tout risqué et elle vous a montré que la vie pouvait être belle, n'est-ce pas ? Mais ensuite, elle a tout reprit, et l'a donné à un autre et vous étiez perdu, alors vous avez prit sa vie. Vous les avez tué, tous les deux et à présent vous n'avez plus rien.' _

Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, sa vie lui convenait telle qu'elle était, mais à présent, il prenait de plus en plus conscience que quelque chose manquait dans sa vie.

Tout ce qu'il avait le comblait. Pourtant, il ressentait toujours un énorme vide que rien ne semblait pouvoir combler. Grissom réalisa soudain qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui pouvait peut-être remplir ce vide, une seule personne en réalité : Sara Sidle.

Cela ne servait plus à rien de nier l'évidence, il était amoureux d'elle. Il avait beau avoir essayer de rejeter ses sentiment, ils étaient toujours là, et toujours aussi fort. Chaque fois qu'il la voyait son cœur se mettait à battre plus vite.

Il se rendit soudain compte qu'il n'avait plus envie de combattre ses sentiment cela lui demandait beaucoup trop d'énergie. Il ne voulait pas finir seul.

Grissom réalisa qu'il venait de prendre une décision, il était prêt cette fois, il était prêt à tout risquer pour être avec elle. L'amour avait enfin un visage pour Grissom, ce visage était celui de Sara Sidle.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se mettait assis sur son canapé, son sourire s'élargit encore comme il se levait pour se diriger vers la porte. Il avait l'intention d'aller voir Sara pour lui dire ce qu'il ressentait à son égard. Grissom prit sa veste et attrapa son trousseau de clés.

La main posée sur le bouton de porte, il l'ouvrit et s'apprêtait à sortir de son appartement, il s'arrêta net. Sara se tenait debout devant lui à quelques centimètres.

Tous deux surpris, ils restèrent ainsi face à face sans bouger quelques instants comme s'ils avaient été en transe.

Gil fut le premier à réagir. « Sara ? »

Il se sentit stupide, évidement que c'était, Sara puisqu'elle était debout devant lui.

« Puis-je entrer ? »

« Oui, bien sûr, » lui dit-il en faisant un pas de coté pour la laisser entrer.

Sara entra dans l'appartement, avança quelques mettre puis se retourna, elle attendit qu'il ferme la porte. « Grissom, je… il faut que je vous dise… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Grissom s'était avancé vers elle sans rien dire et avait prit son visage entre ses mains. Ses lèvres avaient commencées à caresser celles de Sara qui était restée interdite pendant une fraction de secondes trop surprise pour réagir.

Sara répondit au baiser une fraction de seconde plus tard, et il s'approfondit très vite. Un baiser dans lequel ils se perdirent tout les deux.

Grissom savait qu'il ressentirait quelque chose au moment où ses lèvres toucheraient enfin celles de Sara Sidle autrement qu'en rêve, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce qu'il ressentirait soit aussi fort.

Grissom laissa glisser une de ses mains dans le dos de la jeune femme. Inconsciemment, Sara fit glisser une main sur le torse de Gil et l'autre alla se nicher dans son cou.

Sara émit un léger gémissement de plaisir. Ils séparèrent quelques instants plus tard, alors qu'ils avaient un grand besoin d'oxygène.

Grissom apposa son front contre celui de Sara et sourit.

« Waouw, qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? » demanda-t-elle en souriant à son tour.

« Ma façon de te dire combien j'ai été un idiot de te faire souffrir, de nous faire souffrir. Je t'aime, Sara. Pardon je ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt. »

Grissom fut surprit de la facilité avec laquelle il lui avait dit ces trois mots.

Sara sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et lui d'elle naquit au coin d'un de ses yeux, vécu sur sa joue et alla mourir sur ses lèvres.

Grissom sentit une vague de panique l'envahir. _Ai-je eu tort de lui dire ? Ai-je mal interprété ce qu'elle essayait de me dire ? Oh une minute, elle ne m'a rien dit du tout. Je ne lui en ai pas laissé le temps. _

Sara perçu la panique dans les yeux de Grissom.

« Oh, Gil, enfin… »

Grissom tressaillit au son qu'avait son prénom dans la bouche de Sara.

Sara exerça une légère pression avec ses doigts dans le cou de homme qui était face à elle et il se pencha à nouveau pour l'embrasser.

Ils séparèrent uniquement par besoin d'air.

« Je t'aime, Gil Grissom, je t'ai toujours aimé et ne cesserai jamais de t'aimer. »

Grissom sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il se rendit compte à quelque point à il avait eu besoin d'entendre ses mots.

« Pour moi, tu es le visage de l'amour, Sara Sidle »

FIN

5


End file.
